Can I Make It Up To You?
by suxx0rzehey
Summary: Because of a mistake, Jr. must make up with MOMO. Luckily it's the perfect night for him to gain her love as well. One-shot. Jr. x MOMO


**Author's Notes: **Ahh…this is my very first Xenosaga fic. I've wanted to write one for sometime, but not a Jr./MOMO fic. Oo; I wanted to write a chaos/KOS-MOS one, but I guess I got sidetracked (which is almost every time, heheh). Oh and some stuff I just made up (erm, sort of). But if they really DO exist (which I doubt for some) please tell me. And I haven't played XSII yet (but veeerryy soon I will!) so don't flame me…um...much. Flames are accepted as long as you can tell me why you did that. Oo Ok you're getting bored now, so let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** I own Xenosaga…Really! I do! Oh, fine, I don't. But that might be a good thing, otherwise the story would just plain suck...Heh. Xenosaga belongs Namco and Monolith Soft. Xenogears still belongs to Square-Enix, though.

* * *

**Can I Make It Up to You?**

**By Tyrantress**

Realians are basically manmade humans, right? Just that they didn't have: memories of growing up, never experienced growth, dreams of being swept away with your knight in shining armor…No they didn't have any of that. They were made to help people in war, navigate ships, sell things, etc. Basically Realians didn't have (or hardly had) any rights until the Miltian Conflict fourteen years ago. They went crazy, killing people, destroying things, and anything else involving violence and destruction.

That is until people decided to give the Realians the (almost) same rights as human beings. After that, everything-

"Jr.!" A high pitched voice called out and entered the office of a certain red haired U.R.T.V.

Jr. put down his pen and turned around from his chair to face a pink haired Realian.

"Oh. Hey, MOMO." Jr. grinned. "What's up?"

"Weeell…Today is the day the Miltian Conflict ended, right? I just wanted to ask…if.you..y-you know, if you cou-could go with me to the Kukai Foundation and celebrate a-a li-little bit? I know you have your ceremony later, but I promise we won't take that long…" MOMO stuttered. She wasn't usually shy around Jr., but she rarely asked him anything and he was busy with writing his speech for the ceremony held later on at the Kukai Foundation City Square.

Jr. then gave his usual cocky smile. "Of course, MOMO! I mean it's not appropriate for me to do that when today should be celebrated with Realians every where!." He paused for a second, then spoke again. "I just have to finish this speech, really, really, really, really, really quick, OK?"

MOMO was happy he would go with her. But the fact that he had to finish his speech made her slightly unhappy. Jr. obviously noticed this, and made a proposal.

"Tell you what, MOMO, why don't you go to the park? I'll catch up with you there in about then minutes?"

"Well, OK. But you had better come, Gaignun Kukai, Jr.!" MOMO replied, acting as if she was mad at Jr. (who feigned sadness). She waved goodbye to him and exited the room.

Some ten minutes later, Jr. got up from his recliner and read his speech for the ceremony quickly, checking for mistakes or odd sounding phrases he might have used. To him, it sounded (nearly) perfect and folded it to put it in his pocket. It was now time to go to the park and spend time with MOMO. Unfortunately for Jr. fate has other plans for him before he could meet MOMO at the park.

Gaignun, Shelley, and Mary barged into the room so unexpectedly that Jr. fell on his behind and started yelling at the three. "W-what the hell! Gai-Gaignun, Shelley, Mary! Don't barge into my office like that! You guys scared the crap out of me!"

"What does it matter? You're late, Jr.! Didn't you read the note I sent to you!" Gaignun yelled back, using his arms to exaggerate his meaning.

"What notice are you talking about?" Jr. shot an angry stare at Gaignun as he stood up.

"Little Master, we sent a 100-Series Observational Realian to you!" Shelley said worriedly.

"MOMO?" Jr. asked suspiciously.

"No, not MOMO, Little Master…um...ohh! What was her name again, Mary?" Shelley turned around to face her violet haired sister.

"I think it was Alice…or something close to that…" Mary shrugged.

"No one came to this room, except MOMO…" Jr. said, his voice drifting off.

"Whatever! There's no time, we'll worry about it later. Let's HURRY! We'll be late for the ceremony!" Gaignun shouted at the three, grabbing Jr.'s arms and dragging him off to the ceremony.

It was one hour later that MOMO was feeling uneasy. Jr. said he would meet her at the park in ten minutes. "Where are you Jr.?" She would think to herself. "Why are you taking so long?" Did he really mean what he had said to her? That he would meet her here?

'Jr. wouldn't lie.' MOMO thought.

But another voice in her haid disagreed, 'Maybe he was trying to get rid of you. You're always so clingy to him and Ziggy. He probably got tired of you and decided to "make you wait here, until he comes" so he could ditch you.

'That's not true! Jr. has his faults too, but he would never ever do such a thing to me!' And so the voices in her head continued to fight, while MOMO stared at the people, plants, and the lights in the park (and also a certain 100-Series Realian who was dozing off in a bench far and hidden from her) waiting for a red haired U.R.T.V. to come.

'Oh, crap.' Jr. thought. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap! MOMO is so going to be upset at me. I was supposed to meet her three hours ago! Damn this ceremony and the mayor guy. Why the hell does that bastard have to have such a freaking long speech? He's been saying the same stuff over and over for two freaking hours! Dammit!'

He had been tapping his foot impatiently for an hour. As he had stated, the mayor of City Sector 26 and 27 had been talking for two hours straight ('How is it that he can talk that long without his voice getting strained?' Jr. and Gaignun would think every now and then.) The red haired cowboy wannabe stared at the back of the mayor's head impatiently. Oh, how he wished to shoot him with something. Like ten thousand times. Sadly, he couldn't not only would he ruin his and Gaignun's reputation, but he would also be sent to one of those Juvenile Center places.

Apparently, Jr. was not the only one bored with his speech, three-fourths of the audience had either: 1. Fell asleep…yes, even those who were standing. 2. Starting to fall asleep. Or 3. Thinking of ways to put him out of office…some more violent than others.

"…and that, my fellow citizens, is why we should give our deepest respects to the Realians and celebrate this day with: joy, peace, and happyness." The mayor stated, completely oblvious that only one-fourth of the crowd had been paying attention to his long and dull speech.

Gaignun, overjoyed by the fact that the "Speech of Doom" (as he and Jr. referred to it later on) was finally over, he quickly got up, shook hands with the mayor quickly and went up to the podium.

"Thank you for that, _wonderful_ speech mayor. And now I would like for all of you to applaud my son, Gaignun Kukai, Jr., for his small speech he will give us today." Gaignun announced to the now awakening audience. And so Jr. got up from his seat and went up to the podium.

The red haired boy now approached a pink haired Realian referred to as MOMO, who was sleeping in a bench at the Durandal Park. She had been waiting here for over five hours and fell asleep. It was rather late after all (about 11:00 P.M.). Jr's eyes wandered to her face. She was so adorable and pretty too. His eyes then wandered off to her small, pink lips. How he longed kiss those small lips of hers.

But now was not the time to do so, for the Realian had begun to wake up, her eyes opening slightly, and then focusing on blue colored ones right in front of her. Jr. was startled by this, but just flinched a little bit.

"Jr…?" MOMO said, softly and slowly.

"Uh…y-yeah…" Jr. replied as he slightly backed away from MOMO. He stared at while she started to stand up and stared  
back at him, eye to eye. Jr. flinched again because of the intense stare MOMO was giving him. He'd better give her the reason why he didn't show up…quickly.

"Listen, MOMO." Jr. said as quickly as he could. "You see I was supposed to be at the ceremony around that time (Gaignun had to change the time because of an emergency, but I never got the message (a Realian was supposed to give it to me, but she never came), so I…I'm really…I'm really, really sorry, MOMO!"

"Jr…It's OK. I know you have a lot of things to do." MOMO said stiffly, turning around so she didn't have to face him.

"No. No it's not MOMO! I told you I would be here in ten minutes, but I didn't show…So I want to…uh…well make it up." Oh, did he just say that? Crap. He didn't know how to make it up. But fortunately, he remembered watching the news today stating that there would a special comet that comes every twelve years in this galaxy. And it would come around 11:19 P.M. tonight. That was about fourteen minutes from now.

"But, Jr., you know that the transportation ship to the Kukai Foundation doesn't leave after 10:30 P.M." MOMO stated flatly, now facing him again.

"Don't you worry, MOMO! This is even better than celebrating it on Kukai Foundation! Come with me!" And with that, he grabbed MOMO's arm and dragged her off to the top floor of the Durandal.

The top floor was actually the "rooftop" of the Durandal if you will. When it was stationed at the center of the Kukai foundation, it was sort of like the park, save the trees and the artificial lights. Normally, there would be swarms of people (mainly lovers) in this area, for it had the best views in the entire Foundation (you could over look almost everything below you!). But currently there was none, because everyone was at the ceremony (no one wanted to miss it because of the party, games, food, etc. held there).

"Um, Jr.? This is beautiful and all but…why are we here?" MOMO questioned the boy next to her.

"There's a special comet coming tonight. Venus Comet, have you heard of it?" Jr. told her as he approached the rails and laid his arms there, staring at the ocean of stars above him.

"No, what is it?" MOMO asked again, eager to get the answer as she dashed toward where Jr. was and stared at the stars too.

"It's a special comet that appears only every twelve years and is found in this galaxy only. They call it Venus Comet because in Roman Mythology, a goddess named Venus, who was the goddess of love, would grant your wish of making your love fall in love with you if you really wish for it." Jr. smiled at this, he knew exactly of whom he had in mind for the wish.

"Really? Wow, I thought that was just superstition."

"Maybe it is, but it's worth watching and wishing for anyway, right?"

"That is true…Oh! Look! The comet!" MOMO exclaimed as she pointed up to the comet passing by the Kukai Foundation. It had a blue aura around it, no one really knows why it glows like that but it didn't matter, it was so trancing that you pretty much forget about everything else, except of wishing for your loved one.

And at that moment, people who had seen the comet wished for their loved one to fall in love with him or her. As MOMO and Jr. wished for the other to fall in love with her/him, there was a "sudden change" in the universe that only few felt as they made their wishes. MOMO and Jr. were some of the few that had felt the change.

"MOMO, do you feel weird?" Jr. asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah…as if something big has happened around us, I just can't quite figure it out."

"Oh." Was all Jr. could muster at the moment. There was a long period of silence until he spoke again. "If you don't want to tell me it's OK. But who did you wish for…?" He glanced at MOMO nervously.

"It's..." MOMO said softly. 'It's you! I wished for you!' she would think in her mind, and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Um, it's ok if you don't want to tell me. I understand…" Jr. said as he made a forced smile. "Well I have to go and meet up with Gaignun soon, so, uh…Later?" He continued. As he began to go downstairs, he felt a small tug at his sleeve.

"You. I wished for you to like me…Jr." MOMO said in a low voice, but not low enough that Jr. couldn't hear it.

"Oh MOMO, I wished for you too!" He replied to her answer. Slowly (and nervously), he cupped her chin in his bare hands and asked, "May I…?" MOMO, who was now blushing so much, it would put Jr.'s red flaming hair to shame, nodded. And with her approvement, Jr. placed a short, but sweet kiss on her lips. Just like he had wanted.

"I love you, MOMO."

* * *

I feel weird after typing that… It's so corny and cheesy. But I guess it's better than nothing riiight? Oh well, please review, if you want to flame me or whatever, tell me the reason why you flamed me, or why it sucks, etc. It also ended up slightly different from the version I wrote on paper and pen (ah, my hand and back hurts like hell). Okaaay, if I get enough reviews, I might write another fanfic like this (maybe chaos/KOS-MOS, Shion/Allen, or another Jr./MOMO again) or probably a novel-ish fanfic. Okey-dokey that's all. But please, please review! I BEG OF YOOOUU! grabs on to your leg Yeah I'm that desperate. o.o 


End file.
